


The black tiger.

by Maegraeth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Other, Worldbuilding, Wutai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegraeth/pseuds/Maegraeth
Summary: The story behind Tsengs name. This was his favourite book as a child & insisted his mother read it to him every night. Just a little something I scribbled out for lore's sake c:





	The black tiger.

Once upon a time, there lived a wealthy man who lived alone in a house on a hill. One day, whilst walking the mountains, he came across a wounded black tiger.

“Please help me,” pleaded the tiger. “I’m afraid I will not last the night.”

Overcome with grief, the wealthy man agreed and took the tiger home with him.

“You may sleep in my shed tonight.”

The next morning, the man found the tiger had survived. He brought him scraps and water and itchy blankets to keep him warm when the sun had gone down.

“It has been a week now, I think I’m strong enough to go back,” said the tiger.

The man shook his head.

“No. You are still unwell. Your fur is dull, your ears droop and your claws are worn. Stay a little longer. You may sleep in my orangery tonight.”

Realising the man was right, the tiger agreed. That night, the man brought the tiger rabbit and ale and wool blankets to keep him warm.

The next morning, the man found the tiger in better health. But now, because of the glass, people could see him and had gathered around.

“It has been a month now, my ears no longer droop. I think i’m strong enough to go back,” said the tiger.

The man shook his head.

“Yes, but, your fur is still dull and your claws still worn. Stay a little longer. You may sleep in the house tonight.”

Realising the man was right, the tiger agreed. That night, the man brought the tiger lamb and stout and cotton blankets to keep him warm.

The next morning, the man found the tiger in better health and crowds of people at his door.

“We want to see the tiger!” a child cried, pressing a coin into the mans hand. And so they came, gathered in the mans house day and night, to see the tiger.

“It has been a year now, my fur is sleek and shiny. I think i’m strong enough to go back.”

The man shook his head.

“Yes, but your claws are still dull. Stay a little longer. You may sleep in my bedchamber tonight.”

Realising the man was right, the tiger agreed. That night, the man brought the tiger steak and sake and silk blankets to keep him warm.

“By the way, tiger, what is your name?”

“It has been ten years now and still you do not know my name?”

“It never occurred to me you had one,” laughed the man. “You are just a tiger.”

The tiger grew angry.

“My name is Tseng. I’m going back now.”

The man shook his head.

“But your claws are still dull—“

But Tseng had grown tired of the mans repeated words and attacked him, tearing him apart.

“My claws were never dull.”

From that moment onwards, people were too frightened to visit the house on the hill, and Tseng lived in comfort and luxury for the rest of his days.


End file.
